1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage container and, in particular, to a storage container for a video cassette. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a video cassette storage container formed as a one-piece member of polypropylene, having a smooth outer contour and configured sidewalls and hinge area to provide an extremely aesthetically pleasing and efficient storage container, having square feet on one end thereof for endwise standing of the video storage container, having a recessed front for easy opening which is also scalloped inward to hold tapes, and having guide rails on an inner surface thereof in addition to the scallops which together automatically centers the video cassette and its associated literature into the storage container during manual insertion of a cassette therein.
2. Background Information
Numerous containers for various articles, including video cassette tapes, have been developed, usually of plastic materials, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,801, 4,363,403, 4,365,711, 4,407,410, 4,635,797, and 4,784,264. Although these prior art storage containers are satisfactory for their intended purposes, many are made of various types of plastics, such as crystal polystyrene, which is brittle and subject to breakage, and when molded will have a square appearance with straight edges terminating in sharp corners and edges. It has been found that these straight edges terminating in sharp corners and edges promote breakage of the storage containers when dropped.
Many of the prior art storage containers also include a closure mechanism that occupies space within the storage compartment thereby increasing the overall size of the container. In many of today's entertainment centers and other video storage areas, space is an important constraint, particularly based upon the large video libraries many homes have today. Therefore, many of these containers needlessly occupy more space than necessary.
Likewise, the hinge assembly of many prior art containers requires that the containers be closed in a single fashion often requiring precise and meticulous alignment of the video cassette within the video storage container. Often this single fashion closing is not readily accomplished by small children who increasingly use these storage containers for storing family entertainment video cassettes. Further, the video cassettes and associated literature must be accurately and carefully centered in these prior art storage containers or else it is often difficult if not impossible to close the container.
Likewise, many of the prior art storage containers are difficult to open by children, since their small hands are unable to grip the entire outer cover and base for pulling the container apart in order to gain access to the video cassette stored therein.
In addition, some of the video storage containers do not include at least one square surface for standing of the videos as is often desirable during storage. Alternatively, some of the containers that do contain an edge sufficient for standing the video storage container are often very sharp edges or corners which as indicated above are undesirable. Furthermore, these edges that are sufficient for standing often increase substantially the overall size of the container.
Thus, the need exists for an improved video cassette storage container which can be formed as a one-piece member of a light weight, break-resistant plastic such as polypropylene, which provides an attractive appearance and is easily used by small children for storing video cassettes, which has rounded sides with radiused edges, and a rounded spine formed by the hinge assembly to provide an attractive appearance and which includes a square base for endwise standing where the square base has radiused edges, and which includes a recessed front which provides easy opening even for small children and which includes a scalloped or otherwise arcuate interior to help hold the tape within the video storage container, and which provides ribs on the hinge panel for automatic centering of the tape during closure where the ribs act in unison with the scallop to function as guides to center the video cassette and associated literature in the storage container.